ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tale of Two Suppers
}} Half the party enjoys a state dinner at the Palace of Blood while Roy and Belkar get bread and water at the gladiator pits. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ * Polozius ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Kilkil ◀ ▶ * Geoff ▶ * Amun-Zora ◀ ▶ * Evisceratus ◀ ▶ * Gourntonk ◀ ▶ * Turban-Wearing Caster ▶ * Unshaven Gladiator ▶ * Reddish Lizardfolk Gladiator ▶ * Blond Gladiator ▶ * Tarquin's Slave Butler * Four Dinner Guests * Two Soldiers of the Empire of Blood * A Slave Waiter Transcript Tarquin: I must say, Son, you've certainly picked a spirited girl for yourself. Elan: Thanks, Dad. Though, she's usually not so...what's the word I'm looking for...? Tarquin: *Drunk*? Elan: Yeah, that. Haley: ...and THAT is how a picture of Thor ended up on the helmets of the team from Minnesota. Malack: Fascinating. I have never come across that particular myth before. Durkon: Aye, yer na tha only one. Gourntonk: What is this we're eating? Slave Butler: Phoenix pâté, sir. Female Guest: Mmm! Spicy! Male Guest: Oof, this is going to repeat on me later. Elan: Wait, don't phoenixes explode when they die? Tarquin: Right, which is why it's so pricey. The liver has to be cut out while the bird is still alive. Elan: ...I think I'll wait for the main course. Tarquin: Yes, pegasus flank is my favorite too. Elan: Or possibly dessert. Haley drinks a beer. Haley: See, Thor once carried a hammer, a drill, AND a screwdriver, but then his evil neighbor Loki was building a deck, and asked to borrow— Durkon: Och! Tha be IT!! Durkon (whispering): Enough o' this! Ye cannae keep pretendin' ta— Haley (whispering): Zip it, Grandpa! Durkon (whispering): I'm tha same age category as ye! Haley (whispering): What part of "Mind your own business" do you not understand? Durkon (whispering): Tha part where ye dinnae actually say that! Haley (whispering): I wouldn't be 1d3+1 sheets to the wind right now if you were capable of loosening up. Haley (whispering): My brain cells are taking one for the team, so just go about your business and hobnob with the fancy people. Durkon (whispering): An' wha if everythin' turns out ta be on tha up an' up? Then ye'll haf lied ta people who could've helped us find Girard! Durkon (whispering): Elan, will ye tell yer girlfriend ta stop tha charade while she can? Elan: ... Haley: Elan? Haley: Hello, Prime Material Plane ta Elan? Durkon: Lad? Elan: Oh, sorry, guys. I was just thinking. It's this new thing I've been trying. Elan: I feel bad for the others you know? I mean here we've got this huge—if sorta gross—banquet right in front of us... Elan: ...while Belkar and Roy are probably starving right as we speak. Elan: It's just not fair. Four annoyed prisoners watch Belkar and Roy. Belkar: *burp!* Belkar: I have never eaten so much bread in my entire life. Roy: Again, I'm really sorry about this. Here, take my loaf. Geoff: Nah, it's OK. We cultivate a variety of nutritious parasites on our bodies for just such an occasion. Ian: Mmmm! These ones taste like neck! D&D Context * The dishes served at the dinner are both Good-aligned monsters in D&D, which is why Elan is disgusted by eating them. Phoenixes and Pegasi are both non-unique creatures in D&D, unlike their counterparts in Greek mythology. Trivia * The Phoenix in Greek mythology is a bird that cyclically dies and is reborn from its own ashes. Thus the dinner would presumably be reborn in the guest's stomach. * In the first panel Haley references the real-world Minnesota Vikings who feature a horned-helmeted blond viking as their logo. * The arrangement of the dinner guests perhaps bears a superficial resemblance to Leonardo da Vinci's painting, The Last Supper, with Durkon as Jesus, Malack as Judas, and Haley as the Apostle John. * "Three sheets to the wind" is a sailing expression meaning drunk. On old square-rigged ships, there were four sheets (ropes) which controlled the sail on the yard arm. If three sheets had come loose then the sail was only holding on by a single line. Haley puts a D&D spin on the phrase by making the number of sheets variable, "1d3+1", meaning she has an even chance of being 2, 3, or 4 sheets to the wind. * This is the first appearance of Geoff, the peg-legged man in the gladiator pits. * This is also the first appearance of the Turban-Wearing Caster at the dinner and the Reddish Lizardfolk Gladiator, Unshaven Gladiator, and Blond Gladiator at the gladiator pits. * This is the only appearance of Tarquin's Slave Butler (with the waxed mustache). He makes two additional appearances in the bonus material outside of the webcomic. External Links * 744}} View the comic * 166219}} View the discussion thread Category:Intrigue at the Palace of Blood